Only Say You're Sorry If You Mean It
by MyTimeIs0000
Summary: One of those friends gave me an address to visit after I’m settled in. Said someone there would interest me. The girl in the picture is pretty cute, but I wonder how her personality is – as I said, I hate fakes. RitsuXOC Slash Rating may go up later on.
1. Intro

All right, this isn't a self-insert nor is it one of those stories with a goodie-two-shoes charater pairing up with Ritsu because he's sugar sweet. He's not, I promise. Just on the honest to the point of cynasism side. And, he's got weird hair.

* * *

Dear Moving Journal,

I'm recording my move back to Japan from Cali, and getting settled, inside of you, poor little notebook. Be prepared for the truth, the whole truth, and being radomly kicked across the room.

So, to make up for that, I'm going to tell you a secret. I HATE my first name… Well, not so much the name itself, as how my parents, and the kids I was forced to play with in school, used it. Like they were meaning something else when they said it. '_Rit_-chan,' forced as if they were really wanting to say "Hey, die you little shit. No one wants you."

So _emo_ of me to think that way, hunh? Well, my parents were forced to get married cause Mom got knocked-up by Dad. Oh well, I don't really care if they want me or not (Come on, I'm 22 and being relocated by my job.), just that they were so fake about it. Therein lies the entire problem. I wish there was at least one person who could be totally real about what they think and feel. My friends are pretty close, but still.

That reminds me, one of those friends (and for her, I use that term loosely, Damn Kitty-Kat) gave me an address to visit after I'm settled in. Said someone there would interest me. The girl in the picture _is_ pretty cute, but I wonder how her personality is – as I said, I hate fakes.

But, well, maybe I should keep an open mind. Never know.

Until I'm in Japan,

Tsuba

P.S. If you're happy and you know it go get me a beer.

* * *

...And... Chapter one will be up on Saturday...

Please review because I'm needy and whatnot. (I'll beg if necessary)


	2. Chapter the First

Okay, it's short. But, short chappies come sooner than long ones. So, if I miss a deadline, that chappie will be longer. For now though, 590-600 words is what I'm going for.

* * *

So, I finish unpacking the last of my boxes and look around my shabby apartment. It's perfect. Small, homey, lived-in. Just right for a single guy like me. Loud laughter drifts up from underneath me. Oh, that reminds me of the best part of this arrangement. It's above a restaurant that serves **the best food.**

Anyway, I head downstairs for some food. Myo-san, one of the waitresses, smiles at me and sits me at the bar. I order a pot-sticker plate. There's a girl with pretty, brown hair and a …man (woman?) that looks rather… exotic sitting about two seats down from me. I wonder what they're doing together, but, well, it's none of my business.

I like food. It's one of those things you can't live without, and I've never understood those people that hate it. All the different tastes and flavors… It's like people. Some are bland, others are spicy, and I suppose there has to be at least one person who's so delicious you can't help wanting more and more of them. Like watermelon flavored Jolly Ranchers.

I finish eating and pay up before heading out. I wander around a while before I figure out the right way to get to the store (stupid signs are too confusing). The cashier looks like he wants to kill himself. Stupid! If you hate your damn job, get a new one. …Well, I get some chips, chocolate and strawberry pocky, beer, and Dr. Pepper in those glass bottles that everyone seems to be selling lately.

As I go to check out, I see a beautiful girl in a purple kimono. She looks familiar, but it's the kimono that convinces me I've seen her before. I wrack my brain to figure out where I've seen her before. Hmm… Hmm… It's not like I've even lived here long enough to know anyone I don't work with or anyone that doesn't work at the restaurant. So who can this person be? I step out of line to ask her for her name.

"Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before?" I lean over her shoulder and grab a bag of chocolate chips. I don't want to seem too creepy.

"H-hunh? I-I don't know… I'm s-sorry." Those eyes… So beautiful… and sad… and close. I feel a shiver run down my spine.

"No, it's okay. My mind was just playing tricks on me or something." I can't turn away from those eyes. There's too much pain in them. Not even a heartless man could stand to see someone so pretty so hurt. "May I help you with something to make up for interrupting your shopping?"

"O-oh, I'm fine. Please, I d-don't want to be a bother. I'm sorry!" She bites her lip and looks down. "W-why am I so pathetic that a total stranger feels that he needs to go out of his way to help me…"

"Would you feel better if I told you I have nothing else to do right now? Honest, you'd help me out by making me do stuff for you." I try to smile at her, but this seems to upset her even further. I back away slowly; everyone's staring at me like I'm some kind of pervert or something.

Let's just say the run back to my apartment is the fastest time I've gotten yet.

* * *

Next chapter will be up by Wednesday or Thursday. Please review. Cookies if you can name all three Furuba characters that showed up today.


	3. Chapter the Second

Yeah, so I'm sorry I was late. As an apology, there are about 100 more words this chapter.

* * *

The first day at a new workplace is always _so_ much fun. There're these three guys in my office that I think I'm going to just _love so much_. We'll be best friends forever. Onichi-san, Mugen-san, and their ringleader, Mu-nan-san. Especially Mu-nan-san, his name's fun to say, don'tcha agree?

At least, I'm done with my shift; I couldn't take another second with those guys. Wonder what's for dinner below my place? I'm starving. Mu-nan-san stole my lunch. …I only put up with it today because it was my first time there… Can't get in trouble on day one. Oh, something smells good. Mmm, chow mein. Yum. By the way, never drink lemonade while eating that stuff. …Not good, not good at all…

My boss is great though. He's an older gentleman, all grandpa-ish and he gave me some candy because I didn't have a lunch. Nice Mr. Kin Sohma-san. … why am I sounding like a five-year-old girl describing her first day at school? Come to think of it, what kind of boss gives an employee candy? Especially a _male _employee? Aww, fuck. Do I have a pervy boss now? …whatever, that butterscotch candy was delicious.

Myo-san gives me my order. "Hey, Myo-san, you're lookin` good today. Did you get a haircut or something?"

Her rack is right in my face. Super yay! Er… No, not yay. That would be absolutely sexist and wrong of me. So, no. I did not just think 'Yay!' Not at all. Except they are rather large… and soft looking… Great, now I'm the perv! …Which reminds me… I need milk.

Oh, milk. I love it. Nothing better in the world to pour on your cereal, drink with Oreo cookies, and to accompany cake… pancakes… No! Walfles… Wallflos… Waffles, that's it! With syrup, and butter, and peanut butter… Okay, let's stop now.

"Thank-you for noticing. That stupid boyfriend of mine hasn't even said a word about it. Mmn, I think it's a whole lot different, but does he notice? No. Just continues playing that stupid computer game of his and asks for a beer." If he's so terrible, why don't you come over and hang out with me? I'll make you feel better. I have Uno.

"Why, that's too bad. A pretty thing like you oughtta be complimented every day."

"Hehe, Tsuba, you're too nice. I wish my boyfriend was more like you." Then why don't you make your boyfriend more… like me? No, that would be the worst pick-up line ever. And, one should never date someone that handles their food… Unless they like it dropped on the floor.

I laugh with her a minute before she goes to check on some other customers. I glance around the room and spot… … …Oh, no! It's that chick. She's coming in… looking, rather lost… Damn me and my inability to not help a girl in need!

I stand up and walk over to her. "Hey, sweetheart. You look rather lost, do you need some help?"

She looks up at me with big eyes, those same, pained eyes. My chest hurts. "I-I'm s-sorry. I, um, I need directions. I've g-gotten lost, I'm so useless… P-please forgive me."

"Hey, last time I bothered you and you apologized. It's only fair you let me make up for it. Come on, have dinner with me. You look hungry. After, I'll help you find the right direction." I offer. Anything to stop that look, even for a minute.

"N-no, I-I c-couldn't. I'm not w-worth the b-bother. I…" She bites her lip. I shake my head.

"Please, I insist. It's getting late and there could be weirdos out. It wouldn't be right to let someone as pretty as you be out by yourself after dark. Come on." I gently take her hand and lead her back to my table. "Come on, now. Don't be scared, I don't bite."

I wave Myo-san back over. "Oh, Tsuba. You made a friend. Why, she's pretty – Even more than me."

Say nothing, say nothing, it's a trap. Danger, Will Robinson, danger! "Hehe, we met at the store a couple days ago. Myo-san this is…"

"I-I'm sorry." Uh, oh, right I never got her name. "M-my name is Ritsu."

…Small world…

* * *

So, Akiri - So close! It was actually Tohru, not Kagura. Remember the first time Ayaa visited he took Tohru out? Nice guess though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up soon.


End file.
